A conventional exerciser for exercising the user's hands and feet generally includes a base on the floor and two pedals are connected to a first mechanism which is located at a front end of the base so that the user's feet operates the pedals to be exercised. A mediate portion of the base has a crank and the user's hands operate the crank to exercise the hands.
However, both of the hands and the feet can only be exercised in one direction because the resistance mechanism can only be operated in one direction, and this restricts the exercise result.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,518 discloses a recumbent total body exerciser, wherein the user operates the left pedal to drive the right arm, and operates the right pedal to drive the left arm. The action is connected to a resistance mechanism installed at the rear end of the base via links and cams. The seat is located above the resistance mechanism.
It is inconvenient for maintenance to the resistance mechanism because the maintainers have to remove the seat to access the resistance mechanism.
The present invention intends to provide an exerciser wherein the alternative actions of the right pedal and the left pedal drive the right link and the left link so as to swing the right swinging arms and the left swinging arm. The efficiency for exercise is much higher than the conventional exerciser.